


Redemption

by YumeArashi



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, POV First Person, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsukake introspective, leading to his decision to save a child's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode 47, including major character death

_So many people I can't help..._  I walk through the hallways of the hidden compound, stopping occasionally to change a bandage or administer medicine.  Without my powers, though, there's little I can do.  A sheet-covered body is hurried past me, and I wonder if my gift would have made a difference.  One more I couldn't save...

Despite being a divine blessing, healing has been as much a curse to me as a gift.  Always when I need it most, I fail.  I couldn't save my family, I couldn't save Shouka, and I couldn't save Nuriko or Chiriko.  Sometimes it seems that whoever I'm close to dies.  For a healer, how ironic...

Maybe I'm wrong in thinking myself unique; maybe every healer is haunted by the ghosts of those he couldn't save.  But everyone I've ever cared for is dead, when I should have been able to prevent it.  Surely no other has ever been so cursed.

A young couple rushes into the compound, crying out a name.  Shouka?  The parents of the dying child fall to their knees at my feet, begging for help I can't give.  I close my eyes in pain.  Please, Suzaku, not one more failure... 

A sudden calm comes to me, and I know what I have to do.  Chichiri is worriedly telling me not to do anything foolish.  He can't understand, though.  It's better this way; I don't want my curse to take my only friend as well.  I raise my eyes to heaven, asking for help, for forgiveness.  Chichiri is crying, and some faraway part of me is surprised at such a show of emotion from him.

I am sorry, my friend.  Too many have died already -- I can't be a failure anymore.


End file.
